The present invention pertains to the art of liquid dispensers and, more particularly, to a device for illuminating the dispensing end of a droplet dispenser. The invention is particularly applicable for use with an eye dropper and will be described with particular reference thereto, although it will be appreciated that the invention has other and broader applications.